Harry Potter and The Defender of Earth
by majorpaynetbe
Summary: Set two weeks after Sirus dies in OOTP just before Harry heads home he sends out a plea for help. Heard by an acient power long forgotton about follow him as he trains to defeat Voldemort and protect the earth. DBZ/HP Tonks , Fleur OC /Hp pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Defender of Earth.**

**A/N **_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this.

**Chapter 1. Start of the adventure.**

**Hogwarts 5th Year Griffindor Boys dorm.**

Sunlight streamed in through the window as a young man with wild raven hair twisted and turned trying in vain to get some sleep. It was two weeks since that awful day in the ministry in which Harry Potter had lost the only remaining family that he had. His godfather Sirus has fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. With a long sigh Harry rose from his bed and began his daily routine of brushing his teeth and putting on his school robes. His bags packed the night before it was 4 hours before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave to return him to the hell which was Privet Drive. He plopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes and prayed to any body any god out there to give him the strength to carry on.

Mean while in a place far above the Earth in what scientists would some day call an alternate dimension a figure stood glazing down on the people below. As the sun rose he tilted his head if one was to look carefully it would appear to be very wrinkled but most startling of all it was green in colour. He had gone bye many name but most importantly he was DENDE the last guardian of Earth. As if by some twist of fate he raised his head feeling a change in the air, as the plea of the young man reached his ears. With a small sad smile he spoke, "Young warrior your request is granted when you leave school this morning you shall get what you desire a chance to LIVE".

Harry awoke abruptly as his best mate roughly shook him "Harry come on its time to go the carriages leave in five minutes. "Huh" claimed Harry "Must of dosed off had a really weird dream too." The two lad picked up there trunks and ran through the school to the front door of the school to board the coaches that waited to bring them to Hogsmeade and the train home. As Harry was about to go onboard the train he got the feeling that he should try to obtain a compartment of his own as something was going to happen.

Dende watching as Harry was about to get on the train to go him subtly instructed Harry to get a compartment of his own so that he could expedite his departure and start his training. He would make sure as the train left the station none of Harry's friend would miss him until it's arrival in King's Cross.

**Kings Cross:**

After several hours of travelling the train finally arrived and the students began to get off. Nobody seamed to notice that it was short one student and one owl. As the masses cleared the members of the Order of The Phoenix looked anxious. As there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Tonks and Moody had just come from talking to Harrys Aunt and Uncle to find out what was keeping the young lad.

As they searched the train there was no sign of the young lad and they began to panic that he had run away. Ironically how right they were in one sense but not to where they thought. Running over to the nearby Floo Tonks through in some powder and yell out Headmaster's Office Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As her head flew via the Floo Tonks could not but worry as to what had happened to harry. Seeing tonks head appear in his fire Dumbledore stood up and with a worried sight said "Yes Nymphadora how can I help you". Wincing at her name Tonks shouted "Harry's gone missing from the train come quick". With a speed that belied his age the one time leader of the light Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, ran to the fire to Floo directly to the station. No trace would be found of Harry that day and his relatives would be sent home grumbling about coming all the way up to collect him and not to even show up.

a/n. This is my first fiction please red /review in the next chapter we will have harrys return to Hogwarts and a few suprises…


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Defender of Earth.**

**A/N **_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter or Dragonball Z, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this.

**Chapter 2. Search for Harry and return to Hogwarts.**

**Kings Cross station.**

Albus Dumbledore was disturbed Harry had failed to leave the train or so it seemed but it was not certain as Harry could have used his invisibility cloak to sneak past the members of the order or could be still hidden in the train hiding till everyone had left. So he called "Moody come over here I need you to search the train from top to bottom using you eye to see if harry is hidden on the train" "Remus I need you to use you sense of smell to see if you can locate if he left the train and see if you can follow him" . Quickly boarding the train Remus and Moody boarded the train and begun to search. "Albus come here" shouted Remus, "I think I found the compartment that Harry was in", Albus Dumbledore quickly rushed over to Remus. "What have you found Remus" said Dumbledore, "Well its seems that Harry was in this compartment but it does not appear that he is here or even to have left the train its as if he's lust disappeared". Albus was stunned by this "How could have just disappeared, did he Apparate or portkey, I have to contact he's friends".

Albus left the train with the order members, "Remus I want you to go to Hermione Grangers house now and wait there and see if she know anything about harry disappearance, but she won't be there for some time as they will be still in transit as her parents are mugelles." Albus paused pondering his next move, "Moody I want you to go to Luna's house and check there, I'll go to the Borrow and check with Ron and Ginny". With that Albus Apparated to the Borrow, arriving at the edge of the wards that surrounded the Weasley house Albus paused as he could not but hear the chaos that issued from the house. It appeared that the family had just arrived and were unpacking, knocking at the door the sounds quietened down, "who is it" asked Mr Weasley " It is I Albus Dumbledore" issued Dumbledore, "What is the last thing you said to me in the meeting in Grimmauld Place" asked Mr Weasley . "I believe it was that you wanted to ask young Harry how airplanes staid up in the air" clamed Albus. "The door of the Borrow opened up to allow Albus in, as he entered the house he could not but notice that there were several wand still pointed at him. "I see that moody has been at you with is _Constant Vigilance_ routine" Albus stated. "Well we can't be too careful" stated Mr Weasley. "Well we have a problem with Harry" stated Albus sombrely. With a great sigh he sat down in the chair offered to him by Mrs Weasley. "What the problem Molly, Ron Ginny and Arthur "yelled at the same time. "Well it seems that Harry has vanished, from the train and no one has seen him since he boarded the train, did any of you see him on the train or talk to him since the fight in the ministry". Ron and Ginny both claimed that they had not seen him on the train and had not talked to him at all. All the Weasley's were shocked and began to argue as what to do next. Albus left off a cannon blast from his wand to silence the arguing. "Well it seem we have a mystery on our hands if no one here knows anything we'll just have to hope he contacts somebody. Please owl me if he does please" with that Albus left the Borrow to go back to his office.

**Hogwarts:**

As Albus sat down in his chair waiting for Moody and Remus to return from Luna's and Hermione's with an information that they had, with a sudden flash of insight he turned to his familiar Fakes and smiled. He wrote a small note to Harry stating that he was not angry that he had left but that he needed for him to make contact and return as soon as possible as everyone was worried. "Fakes please bring this note to Harry it is most urgent he gets it" Dumbledore stated approaching his long time friend, as he placed the note in his beak the phoenix eyed him briefly flew up in the air and vanished in a ball of flame. With a sigh the elderly headmaster sat in his chair awaiting his friends return.

Several minutes later Moody and Remus entered his Office both men looked downcast. "I guess there was no luck at either house" Albus said. "Luna went on about that he was taken by some weird creature from another dimension and would return at the end of the summer" said moody, "Hermione was baffled" stated Remus "but she vowed to help us look for him if necessary". As the two men finished their reports Fakes flashed into the office with an oddly coloured letter. "Can I have that my good friend" asked Dumbledore. Dropping the letter in his hands Fakes flew over to his perch and tucked his head under his wing and went to sleep. "It seems that the trip was a bit too much for my good friend; now let us see what Mr Potter has to say for himself".

_Dear headmaster_

_Harry will not be returning to his uncle and aunt this summer. Please do not waste time looking for him. He will return to Hogwarts on the 1st of September_

_Yours A Friend._

"Well this is infuriating" Albus said "it tells me nothing", "I suppose all I can do is wait as Harry has declined to say where he is and who he is staying with and Fakes appears to be too tired to even bring him here" . The two other men in the room looked on in shock as the Headmaster looked to age in front of them. With a long sigh Dumbledore rose "gentlemen this cannot be leaked if anybody asks we have hidden him for his own protection and he will return at the beginning of the new school year, now a bit u a goodnight as I am quite tired". With that the two men left the office as the Headmaster retired to his room for the night {Harry my good boy} thought Dumbledore {I hope you know what you are doing and that you will be ok}.

As this was happening in another dimension Dende, looked on turning to the newly arrived harry he gestured for him to follow as he went into the strange looking palace that floated far above the Earth.

**Diagon Alley August 31st:**

It had been the worst couple of months for Tonks since the day that harry had vanished from the train. She was full of worry that he would be ok and also full of anger that he had told no one of where he was going and who he was with. But if she was to be honest with herself it as mainly worry as she had begun to fall for the young man after all that he had done for Wizards and Witches every where. Voldemort seemed to be keeping a low profile as the press kept trying to undermine the headmaster and harry. So here she was on her day off from the Aurors along with Fleur escorting Hermione, Ron and Luna as they went to get their school supplies. Hidden on the street were Moody and Remus as it would be an ideal time for an attack on Harry's friends. With a loud _Crack_ twenty death eaters appeared in the middle of the street seeing Harry's friends there was the simultaneous shout of _'__Avada Kedavra'_ twenty killing curses flew their way. Tonks knew that there was no hope of dodging or even shielding from the curses that flew her way. As she closed hers eyes preparing to face the end all she could think was what a waste.

There was a great flash of white light that filled the entire alley Tonks opened her eyes to see a figure dress in what appeared to be a from fitting black battle armour with a long black robe which bellowed in the breeze. What was unusual was that the figure male in shape glowed white in colour. He appeared to be holding the curses in his hand as if they were only balls of rubber. As she gazed upon the man the glow dimmed and she was able to get a glimpse of his face. He had long black hair and these startling green eyes. Suddenly it clicked when what appeared to be a faded scar on his head. It was Harry. After all this time, but how was he blocking the curses.

The death eaters that had landed were also mystified they had launched the killing curse and hope to see many people fall and for this strange man to appear in a flash of blinding light an to catch the curses in mid flight was un-heard of they froze unsure as what to do. Remus and moody both had also see the appearance of the death eaters and the curses flying towards Tonks and the gang but were unable to do anything about it. But for this man to just appear out of nowhere and catch the curses as if it was nothing was just unbelievable.

With a slight chuckle Harry said "Hey Nymphadora how it going I think you should keep down for now don't want you to lose that pretty head of yours". As Tonks was in shock with what had just happened she failed to notice that he had spoke, also that he had called her by her first name something nobody in their right mind did and lived to tell the tale. As Harry moved towards the death eaters he passed Fleur, Ron, Ginny and Hermione and greeted them with his usual smile "Hey Fleur, Ron, Hermione Ginny" as they did not fully understand who it was or what was happening they failed to answer.

The death eaters seeing the young man approaching them began to start casting again but with a quick wave of his hand Harry had encased them with a shimmering sphere of energy that absorbed all the curses thrown at it. Harry then walked over to Remus and Moody, "How's it gong Mooney and Moody when will the _old man _be here" said Harry. With a quick realisation Remus knew that it was Harry in front of him but the changes were un-real. The man in front of him oozed confidence and power not like the broken boy who boarded a train only a few months ago. Moody was beside himself with the knowledge that Harry was standing in the middle of the street as bold as brass asking for the headmaster in such a tone. Pressing the charm around his neck that would alert Dumbledore to come to him Moody could not but wonder what was going to happen next. While Remus and Moody were observing Harry Fakes flamed carrying one Albus Dumbledore. "Harry my boy, where have u been and what have you been up too. You know it was very unwise to leave your aunt and uncle in this time of crisis the wards that were around their house have collapsed and new one had to be put in place" Dumbledore exclaimed to young man. Harry just shrugged his shoulder and said "Now that the children over there are rounded up I'll be off, Mooney come to Hogwarts tomorrow and I guarantee you a good show, Headmaster till tomorrow". With that the young man turned to Tonks and shouted "Nypmhadora I'll see you and the others in Hogwarts tomorrow". Harry then just disappeared in front of their eyes without a sound. With a sudden comprehension that she had been called twice by her first name Tonks shouted after the young man "**You better run potter because when I catch you I'm going to kill you**"

**Hogwarts:**

While headmaster and the others were rounding up the death eaters contained by harry and Tonks was venting her anger, Harry appeared at the gates of Hogwarts. Approaching the gates they swung open, the Harry neared the castle and thought {finally after all the hard work I'm home}. Going into to the castle and up the various stairs he drew near to the gargoyle that guarded the headmasters Office. "Can I pass please" Harry said "I have to talk to the sorting hat and Hogwarts herself". With a quick rustle sidewise and a little wink the gargoyle moved to let harry pass. Entering the room he spotted the sorting hat on the shelf. "How would you like to play a little prank on the headmaster and the school" Harry said…..

a/n. That is the end of chapter 2 in the next chapter we have the first day back and Harry's prank…..


End file.
